


Scent

by kristsune



Series: Magical Noir [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, NJ has progressed so far, and if he uses that to Anomaly's advantage well, and loves to learn, anomaly isn't going to complain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: NJ gives Anomaly an edge he will fully take advantage of.





	Scent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> I know the previous one was an early birthday gift for [ Jesse ](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) but here is one for their _actual_ birthday. More of our sons plus Jaing. Anomaly belongs to them  <3

“Jaing is in the city.”

Anomaly glanced over at NJ’s casual statement, “Really? You can sense him?” 

“Ever since you pointed him out, yes. Besides, he’s been trailing us for the past three blocks.” NJ was still looking straight ahead, but had a small smile on his lips.

Anomaly was amazed at the progress NJ had made since he brought him into his life. Anomaly had taken him under his wing, and was teaching him all that he knows about the supernatural. NJ was a fast learner, and was fascinated with  _ everything _ . But the fact that, not only could he sense a vampire nearby, but recognize Jaing’s particular signature? That was rather incredible. 

Then NJ’s last statement sunk in, “Wait, what?”

“He’s a few blocks behind, I don’t think he’s actually seen you yet, only following your scent. So, if you get going now, you’ll probably be able to catch him, rather than the other way around. I smell enough like you, I should be able to keep him following me for another couple blocks.”

“Swap jackets?” Anomaly asked. NJ was wearing one of his anyway, but it was one of his less showy ones. If Jaing caught a glimpse of NJ wearing the bright red one he was changing into rather than the muted gray, he might gain a little extra time he needed to get the jump on Jaing. 

NJ smirked at him, “You know I’ll wear anything you give me.”

That was only too true. He really  _ should _ get NJ some more of his own clothes, but  _ gods _ he loved the way NJ looked in his own.

After Anomaly settled the jacket on his shoulders he leaned in to give NJ a kiss on the cheek, “Thanks, Angel.” 

Anomaly loved that NJ still blushed at the affectionate name. He had started using it after he saw the beautiful, white wings that took up almost the entirety of his back. It wasn’t a tattoo, but wasn’t really a birth mark either. No matter what they were, Anomaly still considered NJ to be his angel. 

NJ nodded his head forward, still smiling “Go, before you lose your head start. Be safe. I’ll wait for you at home.”

Anomaly’s smile was sharp as he melted into the crowd.

NJ pulled his hair up and under his hat, to hide that last major visual difference between him and Anomaly, to try and lead Jaing on a merry chase. Anomaly and Jaing had an unique relationship, and he always loved catching Jaing unaware. If NJ could help him do that, he would happily do so.   
  
NJ smiled to himself a few blocks later when Jaing suddenly stopped, and veered off from following him. He turned at the next intersection to head back home. NJ was still amazed he had that again.  _ Home _ . Yes, he would always do anything he could to help Anomaly. At the very least, as a thanks for giving him that again. 


End file.
